


Favorite Spot

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [18]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Stars, baby news, favorite spot, grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Marianne visit their favorite spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



“The sky was perfectly clear that night. Do you remember?” Marianne snuggled closer to her husband. Bog chuckled shifting a little to adjust his wings while pulling his wife closer. “Oh I remember.” 

This evening wasn't quite as clear as the one Marianne was recalling, they lay in the grass together on this night, watching the stars wink into existence. 

They had been married for three years. If possible, they were happier now than when they first were married. They had had their fights, their ups and downs, but now they were two parts of a whole, inseparable. They had one child together, a little boy named Oberon but everyone called him Obbi. He was a little spitfire. It was clear he was going to take after his father in height, build and pointy scales, but he had his mothers wings. Their little guy had just leaned to fly recently and was being a holy terror about it! Tonight he was with his grandmother. Griselda was babysitting so they could have an evening alone. She had told them she could handle Obbi without issue. He couldn't be worse that Bog had been as a child. 

* 

Marianne grinned wrapping her arm around Bog's scaly middle, along with one of her deep amethyst wings. “You were so nervous.” 

Bog chuckled again. “Yes well...romance is not one of my stronger qualities.” 

“As your wife and Queen, I say...Pfftt!” Marianne giggled. 

Bog laughed out loud. “Oh well I suppose I can't argue with that!” 

“No you can't. You've always been romantic.” She rubbed her cheek against his chest. 

Bog ran his clawed fingers through her hair, the very tips caressing her scalp. “Well if I am it's only because of you.” 

Marianne closed her eyes smiling gently. “It was our first night together. Making love under the stars, whispering sweet words to each other.” 

Bog smiled with the memory. 

“Mmm...yes” Marianne murmured happily. 

“Remember when we came here that one night, escaping that party?” Bog glanced down at the top of her head. Marianne started laughing. “Oh yes! You stole all that food and we acted liked escaped criminals!” 

Bog grinned wrinkling his nose. “Yes. We ended up having a food fight!” 

“Licking the food off was a lot of fun if I recall.” Marianne giggled at the memory which started Bog giggling too. “You made all those horrible food puns while doing most of the licking!” 

Marianne blushed but laughed. “We were so drunk!” 

They both laughed, settling down again with soft chuckles staring up at the stars. 

“This was where you told me you were pregnant with Obbi.” Bog was a little more solemn. 

“Yes. I thought you might have a heart attack when I told you.” She stroked her fingers along his scaled chest lovingly. 

“I was so scared for you.” Bog murmured. 

“I know.” She sighed softly. “But everything went perfectly normal and we have a wonderful little boy.” 

Bog moved his claws to her shoulder. “Aye. We were lucky. The first mixed goblin/fairy child. Obbi is healthy.” He grinned proudly. “The little devil. I love that boy.” 

Marianne whispered. “Well, after the second one you won't worry as much.” 

“Maybe...” He murmured then she felt her husband go still. “What?” 

Marianne sat up on her knees. “I'm pregnant again Bog!” 

He pushed himself to a sitting position. “Another?” His voice was breathless. 

Marianne grinned. “Yep.” 

Bog started laughing. “When we came here to celebrate the equinox?” 

She nodded. 

Bog chuckled. “OH spirits! Come here!” Bog yanked his wife against him, covering her face in loud kisses while she laughed.


End file.
